Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Task Force 141 (continued) Previous entries from section: In the video in the above section, 402 says that the Task Force's number changes depending on who is leading the team. Can we assume that SAS leads TF 141? I'm not sure if this has been properly addressed, but it seems like a big thing to have overlooked. Sorry if I'm not being specific enough, I just ate and it's getting late. Chief z 11:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ''Since when does TF 141 have "British Navy Special Boat Service, United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, Spetznaz and other European special forces" in it. Someone should change that on the TF 141 page. (unknown poster) Continued section: Not trying to sound negative or anything, but I am curious as to the source of the SEAL/DEVGRU operator on the page, and the fact that the intro to said article even gives the fact that DEVGRU are part of the task force. This is because I have not seen any official proof of any SEALs or DEVGRU operators anywhere. The only thing closest is the fact that one of the levels is named after a motto for the SEAL training. (Look here for more info on the level name.) Attack Rhino 11:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that takedown was the first level, not cliffhanger. I think I heard Robert Bowling say this. Well it is interesting to note that the Easy Day was Yesterday is the level before the Gulag. So maybe TF 141 gets help from the SEALS, IDK but yeah it's worth looking into. It should be easier to know the level order now that we have the achievement list. Also please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 11:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) There is DEFINITLY divers of some kind in this game, either SEALs or SBS. The reveal trailer had soldiers in scuba suits, and there was another picture of a soldier in a wetsuit on Modernwarfare247. OmgHAX! 14:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Level Order Since we have the achievement list, I think we can see which levels are related to one another. I think the order is like this (correct me if I'm wrong: *S.S.D.D (first mission possibly training mission because there is another time achievement like COD4, plus it's an abbreviation like FNG) *Team Player *Cliffhanger *Takedown *The Hornet's Nest *The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Contingency *Of Their Own Accord *Second Sun *Whiskey Hotel *Loose Ends *The Enemy of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Call of Duty 4 had about 21 Single Player levels, I am missing a few in order. What do you guys think? PhantBat 11:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Endgame-Game Over Anyone else catch that? MrJoe95 17:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Just like old times - possible Flashback to CoD4 - Anyone else catch that? 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Length of Conflict in Modern Warfare 2? I know that in COD4 the game took place over the period of 6 days, but will it be the same with Modern Warfare 2? PhantBat 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Offical PC date Robert Bowling (Fourzerotwo) Has just tweeted that not only will Modern Warfare 2 not be delayed for the PC, the PC will also be getting prestige mode and loads of steam support! Yes! MrJoe95 17:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) But there will be no dedicated servers and maybe even no mods or custom maps, meaning that it will be exactly the same as the console version just with mouse and keyboard. Really sucks for the PC players. Imrlybord7 21:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) A new multiplayer map dubber by Modern247 as "rust" Not fully confirmed. http://www.modernwarfare247.com/news/new-surprize-attack-mw2-video what do you think? Ferrariguy1000 21:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I'd say real. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The screens look the like part of the AC-130 video J-money 18:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) EOTech in Multiplayer? (speculation) http://www.modernwarfare247.com/images/articles/surprize-attack-rust-preview/06.jpg This pic looks like a EOTech. It is taken off the new suspected multiplayer map "rust". Ferrariguy1000 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) EOTech was confirmed for MP a long time ago. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That, I didn't know. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm curious: where did you hear this? Ferrariguy1000 22:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC)